1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy detecting cassettes for detection of electromagnetic energy (X-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc), sound energy, and other detectable forms of energy used for examination of the interior of objects, and more particularly to cassettes having an edge wall portion contoured to fit the surface of an object adjacent or next to the portion of the object to be subjected to detectable energy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cassettes have long been used in energy detecting devices for detection of X-ray and other detectable forms of energy used for examination of the interior of objects. Such cassettes are flat boxes which hold an image fixing medium (X-ray film or the like) in a position adjacent the portion of the object or body being subjected to detection or scanning. Cassettes are usually made of plastic or cardboard. Metal cassettes may be used where the metal does not interfere with the image being detected or fixed.
Standard detection or imaging cassettes are thin, flat, rectangular (or square) plastic or cardboard boxes which hold the film or other energy detecting medium. The flat edge wall of conventional square or rectangular cassettes often does not conform to the subject or structure outline which limits the subject evaluation or measurement.
In mammography, the standard cassettes used are square or rectangular. This configuration precludes consistent evaluation of deep breast tissue and therefore deep lesions or cancers may go undetected. In industrial uses, the standard cassettes used are likewise square or rectangular which may not conform to the subject or adjacent structure outline.